


Zoo

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Phil and Daisy visit the Zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo

Phil and Clint were taking Daisy to the Zoo. She wanted to go there ever since seeing the movie, Jungle Book. So Phil and Clint took a Saturday off. Fury always gives them a day of if Daisy asks.

The Director is smitten to her.

Clint and Daisy waited while Phil purchased their tickets.

Phil asked, "Where to first?"

Daisy said, "Snakes. I want to see snakes."

Clint said, "To the reptile section then."

They went to the reptile section. Daisy was fascinated by the animals there. She also took a snake around her neck as Clint clicked the pictures.

Then the went to the mammals section where they saw lions, tigers, elephants and many more. Daisy fed the rabbits. 

Then came the bird section. Both Daisy and Clint held two hawks on their arms as Phil clicked the pictures. Daisy spent some time talking to the parrots there.

They took a break to eat something in the Zoo's food court. Daisy devoured an entire meal. She was hungry.

After that, the family went to the Amphibian section. Their daughter wasn't fond of slimy creatures, so the rushed through that section.

Lastly the went to the Aquarium. Here also Daisy fed the fish. They went to watch the dolphin show.

As they exited the Zoo Daisy asked, "Papa, can we get a gold fish?"

Clint looked at Phil and said, "Only if you promise to take care of it. Don't forget, we already have Lucky. Can you manage?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, I can. Plus Lucky would love a new friend."

Clint said, "Good, we'll go to the pet store in a few days."

Daisy smiled excitedly.


End file.
